I'm Gone
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Harry's under the bed, listening to Ginny explain to Ron why she has given up on Harry. HBP spoilers. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! This is a oneshot! It is a HG! Don't worry!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the plot!**

**This has MAJOR HBP spoilers…so beware. This is also my first oneshot. I know it is short, but it means a lot to me if you review! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**_I'm Gone_**

Harry sighed as he dropped his wand onto the floor. It rolled under the bed. Harry crawled under the bed to find it, just in time to hear Ron pull Ginny into the room. He didn't want to look like an idiot, coming out from under the bed, so he stayed where he was.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ron practically yelled at Ginny.

"I was just snogging, it is nothing new Ron." Ginny defended herself. Harry's heart sank at hearing her words.

"What are you doing it for?" Ron demanded.

"I am a single sixteen year old girl, just snogging a boy Ron, no need to jump to conclusions." Ginny replied.

"Harry won't understand Gin." Ron said softly.

"What do you mean 'Harry won't understand'? He is the one that broke up with me. I am single and I can date or snog or even shag anyone I please!" Ginny fired back at him.

"You know what I mean Gin, Harry still cares for you." Ron replied to her comment.

"I don't really care what Harry thinks right now Ron. He is the one that broke up with me." Ginny snapped. Harry felt his heart sink.

"He did it to protect you, and you know it." Ron yelled.

"Protect me from what?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"He did it to protect you from You-Know-Who." Ron said, completely agitated.

"No I don't know this person you speak of. Could it be Voldemorte?" Ginny asked. Ron shuddered at hearing the word.

"Grow up Ron. It is just a name!" Ginny yelled.

"He did it to protect you!" Ron repeated.

"Protect me from what? Protect me from an evil Lord that already knows me personally? Protect me from that same snake faced bastard that stole my childhood?" Ginny questioned.

"Well…" Ron began.

"No Ron, let me finish." Ginny took a deep breath and began again. "I don't want to think about Harry right now Ron, he hurt me too much. He walked away from me, thinking that I am not strong enough, or not trustworthy." Ginny said.

Under the bed, Harry was staring into space, his heart sinking even further then it already had at her previous words.

"No offense to you or Hermione, but neither of you are cut out to fight Tom. I know him, I know his secrets, I know more about him then any of you know. I got to know the person that was good, but then turned evil." Ginny explained.

"I felt betrayed when he broke up with me Ron. He didn't trust me enough to take care of myself, or to tell me his secrets. He doesn't think that I am strong enough to take on a few Death Eaters. I still feel betrayed." Ginny said softly.

"He didn't mean it that way." Ron tried to explain.

"He may not have meant it, but that is the conclusion that I came to when he left." Ginny said before she took a deep breath.

"So you are just going to screw around with other blokes while we are gone, is that it?" Ron asked her loudly.

"I want a guy that will love me Ron, not one that will run from me at the first sign of danger." Ginny said.

Harry took in a deep breath; he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. He blinked them away, but more came. He loved her, and now he knew that he could never have her.

"Harry loves you Gin." Ron yelled.

"I doubt he loves me Ron. When you are in love, you stay by that person's side, no matter what. I want a guy that will let me fight, and trust me enough to take care of myself. Not a guy that keeps things from me." Ginny said as tears slid slowly down her face.

"Gin, Harry is just trying to keep you safe." Ron tried again.

"I would rather be in danger, and with the man that I love, not alone and safe. No matter how much I care for Harry, he will always run to the danger, and save everyone, but he will leave me at home where I am _safe._ I am no safer here then I would be with him, by his side." Ginny said.

"Then why don't you just wait for him?" Ron demanded hotly.

"Because waiting for him is like waiting for the end of this war, useless, and disappointing." Ginny said before she exited the room.

Harry rolled out from under the bed and Ron jumped, startled at the sound. When he saw Harry he calmed down, but then became tense.

"Hi Harry." Ron said in a squeaky voice.

"Hey Ron." Harry said with a small shudder.

"How long have you been under there?" Ron asked him instantly.

"Long enough to know that Ginny will never love me." Harry said as tears formed behind his eyes.

"Oh." Was all Ron said.

"I just can't believe that she thinks that I don't love her." Harry said.

"She has reason to think that Harry." Ron began.

"I know that Ron, but I also know that she is strong, I just love her too much to lose her." Harry said.

"You won't lose me Harry." Ginny's voice said from the doorway. Harry jumped up and turned to the sound of the voice.

"Ginny." He said, his voice squeaky.

"I love you Harry, but you need to accept that I am a grown woman, and that I can take care of myself." Ginny said. Ron walked briskly out of the room.

"I love you too Gin, I just can't lose you." Harry said softly.

"I guess I will wait for you then." Ginny said as she walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I will write and everything, I promise." Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good." Ginny said cheekily.

"So, what was this I herd about snogging a boy?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Nothing Harry." Ginny replied.

"You didn't shag him did you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"He's not you." Ginny said. Harry's heart leapt. He bent his lips down to catch her own. He kissed her with more passion then he knew that he had.

"Good." Harry said as they broke away. He kept his arms around her possessively. Ginny smiled at this, and kissed his cheek to show her affection.

"Now I am going to snog you senseless." Ginny stated.

"Yes please." Harry said as they became busy…again.

A/N: I just wrote this because I was bored, This does NOT mean that I am done with Burning Life. This is my first oneshot, so please be nice about it! And review so that I know what I can do to make it better! Thanks and review!


End file.
